


Deirdre Has a One Night Stand!

by Stahmazing



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/F, Jacqueline needs a couch honestly, Kitchen Sex, those ghost chairs don't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmazing/pseuds/Stahmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her gala crashes and burns, Deirdre pays Jacqueline a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deirdre Has a One Night Stand!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in ages so my skills are pretty rusty... And tbh haven't written sex in a fic before but I mean there's a first for everything and I apologize in advance anyway for that + the abrupt ending..
> 
> Also fuck the uks writers for not at least giving Jacqueline a couch do u know how inconvenient that is

Deirdre doesn’t know why she’s here. Why instead of going home after her gala, she told the driver to drop her off somewhere else instead. Why she gave him the address on the invitation that caused the mess of events that had happened that night.

Well, she does know, she would just prefer not to admit it. 

She’s standing in front of Jacqueline’s apartment door, hand poised to knock. Jacqueline’s gala was over as well, and Deirdre knew she would be alone. She knocks sharply, then steps back to wait. 

Jacqueline opens the door a few seconds later, several inches shorter without her heels and in a robe, and stares at Deirdre with a look of surprise on her face. She clears her throat and shifts to stand taller, crossing her arms in front of herself and cocking her head slightly. “Well, I didn't expect you to show up here. What do I owe the pleasure?,” Jacqueline pauses for a second, smirking, “Are you here to kill me?”

Deirdre gives her a sarcastic smile in return, shaking her head slightly. “No, darling, on the contrary. I’m here to congratulate you.” She pushes past Jacqueline into the apartment, stopping to look around. Jacqueline had had time to clean up after the gala, reverting the place back to its usual empty state. Deirdre scoffs and looks back at Jacqueline. “Is this really how you're living now? How sad, it’s almost worse than I expected.”

Behind her, Jacqueline sighs and closes the door. “I’m still working with contractors and designers, it's just not-”. Deirdre interrupts her by turning around and waving her hand dismissively.

“Aww sweetie, you don't have to put on a facade for me. We both know that's not true.” She laughs slightly, stepping closer to Jacqueline. “You're about as well-off as that nanny of yours now. I’m surprised you managed to pull off your gala as well as you did.”

Jacqueline rolls her eyes. “Did you just come here expecting to hear me brag about it? Because I'd rather do that in a more public setting, it’s always more fun to bring someone down in front of an audience.”

Deirdre ignores the question, instead changing the subject. “I’m impressed, your little plan actually slashed my expected fundraising amount in half. I barely made anything tonight.”

Jacqueline raises an eyebrow in surprise. “You aren't angry? You're not going to plan some petty revenge scheme to get me back for this? Because I was looking forward to this game of ours progressing.”

Deirdre cocks her head slightly, thinking for a moment. “No, I’m not.” She says, “Honestly, it feels somewhat exhilarating to lose for once.” She bites her lip lightly. “Actually, I’ll admit that I do have an ulterior motive for coming here.” 

Jacqueline gives her a questioning look. “Oh? And what’s that?” 

“Tell me Jacqueline, at my gala, did you want to kiss me?” She advances slightly, there’s only about a foot of space between them now. “Because if it wasn't for the amount of people in the room, I would have kissed you.”

Jacqueline looks taken aback for a few moments, and Deirdre opens her mouth to taunt her again, but Jacqueline makes the first move. 

And then she's kissing her.

Deirdre’s still in her heels, and Jacqueline has to pull her down by the front of her dress to kiss her. Deirdre’s hands go to jacqueline’s waist, pulling her closer to her. The kiss is rough, a result of the pent up tension between them. Jacqueline reaches behind Deirdre and feels for the zipper on her gown, undoing it slowly, then leans back a bit to pull the top down and start sliding the gown off. 

Deirdre isn't wearing a bra, and as soon as Jacqueline pulls the top of the dress down she’s exposed to the cool air of the apartment. Shivering slightly, she lets Jacqueline finish unzipping the gown and let it drop to the floor. She steps out of her heels, and then she and Jacqueline are the same height. Jacqueline pulls her close again and starts guiding her backward toward the kitchen. Deirdre feels the back of her thighs hit the edge of the cold granite and then Jacqueline is telling her to get on the counter, and she complies. Jacqueline stands between Deirdre’s legs and has one hand on her left thigh and the other around her waist, leaning in to kiss her again. 

When Jacqueline pulls away, Deirdre reaches down to undo the silk tie of her robe. Jacqueline shrugs it off, leaving her in a short matching nightgown.She starts to kneel, trailing kisses down Deirdre’s chest on the way. As soon as she reaches her panties, Deirdre shifts slightly to allow Jacqueline to slide them off.

Jacqueline tosses the panties to the side and starts pressing light kisses on the inside of Deirdre’s thighs. Deirdre gasps softly and tangles her fingers in Jacqueline’s hair and tries to guide her to her center. However, Jacqueline doesn’t budge. She wants to take her time with this, make Deirdre wait. She continues to tease her, ghosting her lips and tongue against her sex, making Deirdre bite her lip to stifle a moan. Jacqueline continues the kiss her thighs, taking a maddening path of edging closer and closer to her lips with each kiss before Deirdre whines in protest and Jacqueline finally leans in to swipe her tongue across her clit.

It doesn’t take much longer after that, and Deirdre cums gasping Jacqueline’s name, tightening her grip in her hair and thrusting her hips forward to get more contact. After her orgasm subsides, she stares down at Jacqueline, panting softly. She removes her hands from Jacqueline’s hair and reaches up to brush away a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen out of her updo. Beneath her, Jacqueline wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and returns Deirdre’s gaze with a satisfied smirk. 

“So,” Deirdre asks, “What now?”

Jacqueline stands, placing her hands on the counter on either side of Deirdre. “Well, I haven’t cum yet, and I do have a bed... Or, at least something resembling an actual bed.” She leans forward to kiss her again, less rushed this time, before pulling back slightly and . “And it’s late. Let’s make a night of it.” She backs up, giving Deirdre room to get off of the counter and extends her hand to help her off. Deirdre grins and slides herself off the counter, taking Jacqueline’s hand and letting her lead her to the bedroom.


End file.
